love
by kanamezero778
Summary: my first quotes. really need review to improve


**Ryoma and Sakuno**

**Love **by Ryoma lo

it is my first fanfic and i don't know if

it nice so plzzz review it.

In the Seigaku High School, as soon as the bell rang,our PRINCE a.k.a. Ryoma went to his favourite spot to escape from the were chasing him and he was desperately trying to escape from found that place at his first day of run to the tree and clime on it and it was enough to hide him from those crazy fanfirls.

After 5 month, he was still going to that place and it was the best place to escape from those stupid fangirls and some of his least he could get a good sleep before the bell was going to the tree from different route when he found his coach granddaughter and she was red from the tip of her ear to her thought it was normal,like she always does when he is around,but he notice that she was breathing heavily and her eyes were went and touched her forhead and found out she has a fever.

"Ryuzaki' he spoke softly"Ryuzaki' he did it again but bit was about to repeat the same thing , when she open her eyes and whispered"R-Ryo-Ryoma-kun'.

Then she fainted and Ryoma picked her up bride style and take her to the school the way people were giving him some dirty look,but he just glared and ignore them and continue to go his way that see him know he is upset and angry and stay away from -senpai saw them and comes over.

"Hey Echizen,who is that" Momo-senpai said and he gasped when he saw who it was."Echizen,what happened to Ryuzaki-san"he worriedly he added"Did you do something to her".

Ryoma was about to explain, when Momo-senpai went away before he could after a moment the whole tennis regular and the coach came and asked what happen.

Ryoma explained"She just have fever and i saw her at the back of the school'.Tezuka-bouchou ask in a stern voice"What were you doing at the back of the school,Echizen".I was trying to get away from those crazy fangirls and saw Ryuzaki'' Ryoma replied.

Coach then tell him to take her home and give him the key to her house.

He nodded and went to the coach house and then open the with his free hand,then went set her on the table and looked at her.

_'' She look cute when she is sleeping''_he though and smirked,then make a disgust could not believe that he put he word 'cute' with anyone body.

''Ryoma-kun''Sakuno said in her sleep and Ryoma heard her"I love you and you love me too,don't you" she then just smirked and deep down he felt warm felling come when she said start thinkin what this felling was because he was never used to this kind of that is expected from someone who is dedicated only answer he find is that he is in love with Sakuno._" i promised myself never to fall in love and now i broken the promised myself and that is by falling in is with a girl who has very long hair,wobbly hip and is a kutlz._Ryoma thought but has to admitted that he is in love with her.

He went to the kitchen and got a bowl of water and a cloth and put it on her doing that for 10 minuted she was waking up and she blushed as red as tomato when she saw me.

' How are you felling,any better''he ask gentely and she nodded and said"H-hai,i-it fel-felling better',then added''A-ano,arigatou R-ryoma-kun'.

''Do you remember what you said when you were sleeping,Sa-ku-no'' he teased her and she blushed ten shade of red.''A-ano, i-i don't remember'' She sutter and it was pretty obvious that she remember it.

"You remember it,from the look on your face it obvious that you remember it"He teased her once more.''H-hai i-i remember it and i am sor-y for sa-saing it so-sorry'' She sutter and start to cry.

"Sakuno,stop crying"He order gentely and she stop crying little becauseshe was shocked that he called her by her name.

''I love you too"he whispered and she said"A-ano D-did yo-you said had the urge to faceplamed himself but stop and said loudly " I love you toooo and i want you to go out with me'',he try to cover his face with his cape to his his blush but his cape was lying on the ground.

Sakuno was crying happily because she found out her crushed love her too and Ryoma ask her softly'Why are you crying,when i said i love you''.She said ' it is a tear of happiness and i am crying because i am happy and i would love to go out with you".

They then share a kiss and watch a movie and were found sleppin when the coach come home and she smilled and was happr that they relized about their felling.


End file.
